The Musings of Finis
by Winged Knight
Summary: What is Finis's point of view about all the things Ganondorf is doing? Note: You really should read "A Ganondorf Story" before reading this.
1. First Awareness

I am having a major writer block for "A Ganondorf Story" so I decided to write this story to work through it. Not a writers block really, more of a lack of motivation. I need to get my juices flowing. Read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First Awareness  
  
The man slept in a well-appointed room, high within the fortress. The walls were draped in tapestry, woven in scenes of the hunt. Brightly colored curtain's softened the incoming sunlight of late morning. His practice was awakening later in the day, for his day extended into the late hours of the night.  
  
The man had snow white/silvery hair that stopped just short of his shoulders. His eyes were so dark; you could not distinguish the pupil from the iris. He stood over six feet and was heavily muscled. He is Finis, lord tyrant of Kyteria.  
  
He arose from his bed with a yawn. As if preordained, there was a knock at his chamber. Three guards carrying trays of food and one holding the morning report entered his room. Finis sat down at his table and proceeded to eat. The guard with the report read aloud.  
  
"My lord. Minor riots in the desert region have occurred. We believe that the rebels have instigated this. The army in the region should put it down shortly. Lord Myotus requests more men for the mines. Tax collections are still behind schedule in the northern valley provinces." Finis looked up from his meal. "Is their anything else?"  
  
"Yes. It seems that two bodies were found at the town gates. One was severely burned and the seemed to have his face torn off."  
  
"Well what did the guards at the gates do about this?"  
  
"Uh... sir, the bodies were the guards at the gates."  
  
Finis looked up surprised. "The bear man guards? The bear men whom I hand picked for that job, two of the finest swordsmen in my ranks. Hmm... send twenty soldiers to find the killer and arrest him. If the perpetrator resists, kill him." With that Finis went back to his meal.  
  
Later that day, the guard who had given him the morning report rushed into Finis's chambers. He looked distraught. "Sir, the guards you sent to look for the killer are being torn apart. The captain requests more men to deal with this. I will fetch more if you ask."  
  
Finis looked up from what he was doing. "Don't bother, I'll deal with it myself. I could do with a bit of excitement today." Finis dawned his crimson battle armour and green cloak. He strapped his two swords to his belt.  
  
When Finis got to the town, he heard the screams of his troops. What he saw was even worse. Half the guards seemed to be missing their skins. It was a gruesome sight.  
  
He saw the man who must be the killer facing off against the captain of the guard. He was a powerfully built man with flaming red hair and brown skin. He was wearing black armour with a cape that had strange symbols on it. Finis ordered the captain to stand down.  
  
The man with black armour looked at Finis with a smirk. Finis asked questions to which he received vague answers. Then the man claimed the title that Finis had claimed for himself. The title "Evils King". Finis laughed and tossed his cloak to the captain. Then he got ready to challenge the killer.  
  
They both rushed forward. Their swords met and Finis's had cut through the killers. 'That wasn't so hard', thought Finis. It was when the man upper- cutted Finis that he began to think different. Finis felt a few ribs crack with that blow. Then a second blow hit Finis, this time in his nose. It broke with a crack. Finis fell down holding his nose. This was the first time this had ever happened! His perfect face was ruined! Not only that, but his ribs felt like hell! This was the first time Finis had ever experienced real pain and he did not like it at all.  
  
Finis sensed that his enemy seemed to be channeling some sort of magic. Finis set up a shield and let his opponents attack do the job for him. The attack rebounded and hit the one who had fired it. He received a brutal shock and dropped to his knees.  
  
When the man got back up, he started to talk about something called the Triforce and some being named Ganon. Finis had no idea what he was getting on about. 'This guys a loon' thought the tyrant 'but a really strong loon. I need to take him out now!' The man with red hair just stood there with his fist raised looking dumb for a few minutes. Then he looked confused. Finis wasted no time. He tired of this game they were playing. He latched his hand over his weakened opponents throat and lifted the taller man of the ground. Then, displaying his magical might, he pre paired to blast his opponent sky high. The man's last words were "Your nose is bleeding", much to Finis's aggravation. The man was blown high into the afternoon sky and disappeared from sight.  
  
Finis retrieved his cloak from the captain and walked away. There was one less problem to worry about. Who ever that guy was, he was not going to be bothering him ever again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Finis is going to regret that assumption. I hope you enjoyed this installment of "The Musings of Finis". Whenever something big happens in "A Ganondorf Story" I will write down and post Finis's point of view and his reactions. Sayonara! 


	2. The First Defeat

Author's note: I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. I have ha driver's education for the past three weeks. Still, I am sorry the only thing I can offer you is this. Still, think of this as an appetizer until the next Ganondorf chapter gets here sometime this week. This was just a warm up for me. Oh, and I don't own Zelda.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------  
  
The First Defeat  
  
Finis was enjoying his lunch. The war had been going very smoothly. Another battle had been won with few casualties on his side.  
  
The guard came in to give the report. He seemed disturbed. He was sweating profusely and his walk had a shiver to it. Finis did not look up from his meal.  
  
"Sir, it appears lord Myotus has been killed."  
  
Finis set down the tea he had been drinking. He looked up at the guard.  
  
"That report has to be wrong. No one in this world could possibly vanquish Myotus, except for me."  
  
"I am just reading what our intelligence gave us. The incident happened a day ago sir."  
  
"Well did intelligence get a description of the supposed killer?"  
  
"No sir. It appears a large battle was fought at lord Myotus's castle. An army of around three thousand or so sir."  
  
"That is impossible. There is no way an army of that size could move in my domain unnoticed."  
  
"A strange thing about that sir. It appears that the army sprung right out of the ground."  
  
"What? Is this a new tactic of the Pronterion's?"  
  
"We don't think so sir. The man who handed in the results said they looked like ghosts."  
  
Finis got up from his chair and walked around the room. He always did this when he was in deep thought.  
  
"It was a sorcerer. A sorcerer killed Myotus. He brought forth the spirits of the people Myotus has killed over his long lifespan and let them get revenge. A tactic almost worthy of myself."  
  
Finis turned to the guard. "You may leave now."  
  
The guard bowed and walked out.  
  
Finis walked around the room again. He still had much to think about. How would this affect him? Would the killer strike at another general? These were two of his big thoughts.  
  
"The closest general after Myotus would be Girun. If he is doing what I think he is doing, then he will strike there next. I will set out a warning for Girun." Finis said to himself. He enjoyed listening to his plans.  
  
"Still, how will this affect me? I really have no need for that area in the hill lands for right now. I have enough metal for my war, so this is really not all the large of a set back. Still, I know one of the five was plotting something."  
  
Finis grinned an evil grin.  
  
"I can use this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I left little clues for a bigger thing that is to come. Did you spot them? Anyway, I am kinda proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sayonara! 


	3. The Third Offense

Author's note: I am so very sorry! Bunches of stuff have come up. Please take this humble chapter to my Finis story as reconciliation. Don't hurt me. (Whimper) Oh, and I don't own Zelda. (Runs off to hide.)

------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------

The Third Offense

A tall, imposing man was overlooking reports of a recent battle. This man was Finis, tyrant of Kyteria. The war in Pronterion had been going well. He had lost few troops and had won a great portion of the land. That very same battle had won the castle he was staying in. Yes, things were falling into place, and that was exactly what he expected them to do.

A knock on his door snapped Finis out of his of his report viewing. With a slight frown, he said, "Enter."

The sergeant that walked in had a nervous look on his face. He immediately took notice of Finis and snapped to attention.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my very important time?" Finis asked the man.

The sergeant flinched. It was obvious to everyone he wished to be anywhere but there. Sweat formed on his brow as he related the information on the paper in his hands to his lord.

"Sir, an emergency report just came in. Lord Girun has been assassinated."

Finis's eyes narrowed. The sergeant almost flinched again.

"How long ago and by whom?"

The sergeant stuttered a bit before salvaging what little was left of his composure. He forcefully made himself calm down before answering. This took all of two seconds. Finis was not one to keep waiting.

"The report said it was two days ago. Calculating in the time it would take to travel here, we can assume it has been almost a week since he died."

"And the killer is?" Finis repeated. The sergeant seemed to be avoiding answering the question.

"A man with flaming red hair wearing black armour. He looks exactly like the man you killed almost a month ago sir."

Finis looked at the man with a stare that could have frozen water. His tone was just as icy.

"When I kill people, they stay dead."

"Apparently that was not the case with this one sir."

That was the wrong response. The air wavered for a few fractions of a second. The sergeant then appeared to be thrown by some invisible force. It was only for a few seconds though. The man had been thrown towards the open window. Naturally, as Finis was in a tower of the castle, he fell screaming and crying to his death before he made impact with the ground.

"It was apparently the case with you." He said as he picked up a pen and a blank sheet of paper. He was drawing what appeared to be a very detailed picture of a person. Little notes were written by it, giving information you could not gather by just the picture alone. He set the pen down when he was finished. He then picked up a little bell and rang it.

A thin man with a clipboard walked in from the adjoining room. This was Finis's personal secretary.

"I want wanted posters of this man to be in every city of Kyteria by the end of the week. A reward of three thousand gold finicans will be rewarded to the one who kills him. Five thousand will be given to one who can bring him in alive. The crimes are that of murder and treason against the empire."

"Of course sir."

"I want this man caught or killed. He's caused too much trouble and I can't be bothered with dealing with it."

"It must be terrible to lose a supporter like lord Girun sire."

Finis got up from his chair and stared out the window he had thrown the guard out of.

"Girun was a good pet, but an expendable one. I can always find another with his kind of strength. This man, however, may be useful."

"How so??"

"One of the generals was conspiring my death. Myotus, Kaze, or Shisou. Any of those three would have loved to gain my seat of power, given the chance. Myotus is dead, so that leaves the other two."

"I'm sure Girun would never betray you, but what of the other one sire? "

Finis smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

"She is an even more loyal servant than Girun. I used…. special methods with her. It is only the other two that I must worry about."

"Very well sire. The wanted posters will be made as you have requested."

"Good. You may leave now."

The secretary bowed and left. Finis stayed by the window. An amused smirk played on his features.

"Very useful indeed."

-------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

I will try to get out another chapter of Ganondorf's story by this weekend. Finals are coming and I'm not sure if I will be able to. Also, I have decided to edit a few of my old chapters. My writing skills have improved and I think I can add on more detail to the previous chapters of "A Ganondorf Story". The gist of each chapter will remain the same, but more detail will be added. One final note before I sign off. The names of the two generals you haven't heard of have meanings behind them. Try to figure them out in your spare time. They fit the powers of these two. Sayonara! (Runs off to hide again)


	4. The Plan Unravels

Authors Note: Well, it's been a while. School has started again, and it has taken a couple of weeks to get situated. I'll be posting new stuff again though. Granted, I'm very lazy, but this chapter has helped to get my mojo going. I'll try to make another Ganondorf chapter by next weekend.

------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plan Unravels

"What an idiot."

Finis, lord tyrant of Kyteria watched the combat unfold and quickly devolve into disaster. Kaze, his third general, had been defeated. Defeated in a most embarrassing and pathetic way.

"I am surrounded by incompetents."

As this rag tag band of adventurers dispatched yet another general, he began to question the timing of his plan. In a mere two months, three generals had fallen. While this still appeared to be the easiest way to eliminate the traitor, could the cost prove too great, and the timing too quick?

Finis hated to second-guess himself. His pitch black eyes narrowed.

"I'll just have to speed up the invasion then."

Finis's army was meeting the last of the resistance in his take over of Pronteria. Going slowly, it would take him simply three months to finish off the last of the country's army and claim it under his rule. Now, in order for his plan to work, he'd have to finish in half that time.

Resources would have to be redirected. New battle plans drawn. He would no longer have the luxury of delegating command decisions to what was proving to be an evermore-inadequate general staff. He'd have to lead the charge himself.

The mighty wind warrior had proven himself to be little more then hot air. He had not slowed the progress of the fiery haired man's group at all. Perhaps they would invest some time in torturing Kaze. But the ease of their victories may have so fired their confidence that they might see no need.

"No matter. The one by the lake will yet stall their advance."

On any other man, talking to one's self might seem strange. With Finis, it was unavoidable. He took no council but with himself.

A knock resounded through Finis's door.

"Enter." Finis said distractedly. He was still peering at the orb of crystal in front of him.

A terrified captain entered and immediately bowed.

"Sir, terrible news! Lord Kaze has been…"

"Yes, yes, I know." Finis interrupted. "Depart."

The soldier scrambled out hastily. No one wished to stay in the same room with this man.

A flash of red darkness flickered on the images he had been so intently watching. This caught his interest immediately. Something very powerful had made itself known. Finis redirected his vision away from Ganondorf and to this new power. His eyes widened imperceptibly. He was looking for a vehicle to impede the fiery haired man's progress, but never would have anticipated this. True, it was directly in their path, and they would come across it in less then four days, but if they failed to defeat it, it would be very troublesome.

"What other calamity is going to befall this cursed enterprise." Finis muttered as he waited and watched.

------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A presence that makes even Finis nervous? Wow, I wonder what it could be? Oh yeah, I already know. Guess you'll just have to wait for it. Sayonara!


	5. The Unfinished Work

Author's Note: Ughh. I have left this alone for too long. It's gotten moldy. For those of you who have forgotten what this is, and it's probably all of you, it is Finis's perspective on the happenings of my main fic "A Ganondorf Story". I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Zelda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Unfinished Work

Finis gazed into the ball of crystal, watching the battle unfold. The strange group had run away before finally confronting the demon. Finis was intrigued by that action. If they had fled, why did they return? Why not just get away and save themselves?

Perhaps it had something to do with that nearby village. The beast appeared to have been going there. Yes, it must have something to do with that. As to what exactly was not important at the moment. What was important was that Finis had gotten the delay he needed.

The fight came to a climax. The brown-haired swordsman completed whatever spell he had been preparing and the demon was cast from its host body. Finis smiled. He could appreciate a well-made plan, even if it was not one of his superior strategies.

Still, throughout the entire encounter, something had troubled Finis; the red haired man's strength. If anything, he was stronger than he was when Finis had fought him. That could be troublesome. He would have to advance his experiments to compensate. He would have to get more test subjects for that.

Thinking about his experiments reminded him why he was on this primitive continent in the first place.

"Those old fools couldn't see it. They couldn't see my greatness!" He muttered to himself. He had been doing that more often as of late. "I was perfecting the human body! So what if some of society's refuse had to be sacrificed. It was all for a greater purpose!" If they thought it was evil to try and advance science and the human body, then he would gladly accept the title of evil.

They had stormed into his house after finding him out. In his laboratory they had found numerous human bodies, bloated and disfigured through his many experiments. Some had even exploded.

He had needed subjects to test. Of course it wasn't going to be pretty, pumping massive amounts of magic into a person's muscles and nerves usually isn't. He had been refining the process though. He had found just the right quantity to put into specific parts of the body in order to advance it. It made him stronger, more powerful, when he did. He had found a way to master evolution.

They had had the gall to try to put him on trial for this. He had refused, naturally, and retaliated. That was when those fools had forced him off the island. If he had been able to finish his research, they wouldn't have been as lucky as they had.

"That must be who this little dolt is." He muttered as he observed Ganondorf carry away his companion and the old man who had been possessed. "The Elders must have finally realized what I have been doing, gathering this army. They sent an assassin to kill me!"

It made sense. The man was strong, both physically and magically, and he had the look of a killer about him. Yes, that must be it.

That thought brought him to something else he didn't like to think much of. Death. He had taken great pains to avoid it. It was the final end to his research, the ultimate goal, to achieve immortality.

He was sure those idiots had destroyed the laboratory in his home, but they must not have discovered his second one, secreted away in one of Magstros's mountains. He couldn't complete his experiments with the materials he had been able to carry with him, and this land was too primitive to advance his endeavors. He would have to retake the island in order to complete his work. After that, godhood was practically his.

"Keep on moving, my little assassin. You were lucky the first time. When we meet again, I will not be the one you face. My three elite will face you, like they should have done when I saw you first. That is, if you live past the final two Generals."

Finis cackled to himself. He was in control, and this assassin was a dead man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed looking into the mind of a crazy person. Need to update this more often. Sayonara!


	6. To be as unto God

Author's note: Arghhh! My computer had to crash when I had almost finished the latest chapter of my Ganondorf story! I don't want to totally rewrite the thing because I'm really proud of it, so it'll be delayed a bit while I look for a data retrieval person. I'll just write ahead in my story and give you faithful viewers two chapters at the same time or something long those lines. Thanks for reading. Don't own Zelda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be as unto God

Finis scowled as he viewed the scene in his crystal. The girl had been freed, that meant that he would once again have to hurry. The girl had been as much a bargaining chip as a warrior. Her family was extensive and all of them practiced magic in one form or another, except for that one son that went adventuring for the past decade, but he wasn't important. What mattered was that his insurance was gone.

"I'll just have to take her again later." He mumbled as he shut down his crystal. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired, though he wouldn't admit it.

Pronteria was all but his. The last remnants of resistance had been crushed and he would be able to return soon enough. Then he would deal with this assassin and the traitor in his midst. He smiled at the prospect. No matter how strong this fool became, he would always be stronger. After all, the invincible cannot be defeated.

They had been heading back towards that village. Why did they keep doing that? They had done it once before after defeating Kaze. Could it be their base? If so, then he could make plans for what to do. He would take no risks, this man had to be dealt with.

The crimson haired man was a strange one. Magic involving the mind was a tricky thing. More often than not that dangerous magic killed both the caster and the one being worked on. That this man had the kind of control to actually go inside his little doll and free her was slightly unnerving. It didn't matter though. His experiments had been fruitful. He had a plethora of new data. Once he applied it he would be even closer to godhood. Perfection was within his grasp. He smiled again at the thought.

He would become perfect, his rule would be absolute, and all those who opposed him would perish. There could be no other way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, Finis just keeps getting weirder. He's like that. I hope to have all my data back soon. Sayonara!


	7. The Trap

Author's Note: I really have left this alone for a little too long, but it's gets difficult to write this guy sometimes. Still, this is necessary. Please read and enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Trap

Finis observed his soldiers handiwork with a small smile. It always put him in a good mood to see such efficiency. The town was almost completely annihilated, the buildings smashed and burning. Time would do the rest and wipe what remained of this place from both sight and memory. All that would be left would be a piece of charred ground to stand as testament to what happened to those that opposed Finis.

It was a glorious thing.

Of course, some fools had resisted the inevitable. This had been handled with the same efficiency that had gone into the destruction of the village. They hadn't lasted more then four minutes. He had ordered the bodies to be piled together. He wanted to be sure that this fiery haired assassin saw them.

The prisoners were tied together, getting ready to make their march to his capital. What Finis could only assume was the elder of the village came out of his modest home, one of the few that was not on fire. The tyrant of Kyteria leaned slightly from his saddle, looking down upon the elder from his horse.

"You are the only one who lives in that house?"

"Yes lord."

Finis raised his hand and unleashed a torrent of wind. Ragnen was blown back into the pile of corpses. The old man's body was cut and battered everywhere. The elder coughed up some of his life's blood and fell into the pile. He was barely breathing.

"Old fool! Did you honestly think I would not feel the life hiding underneath that hovel?"

Finis made a short motion to some of his shoulders.

"Go drag whoever's in there out."

His order done, Finis began to ride. He wanted to get back to his castle as soon as possible. His trap was set; his assassin would no doubt rush at him without a plan, enraged at the destruction and death of his allies. Even if he didn't, it was best to crush the seeds of rebellion before they become something irritating.

His smile grew larger as he heard the child struggle and fight uselessly at the guards dragging her out of the house. He could here the brat squalling even at this distance. Yes, the trap was set.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Real bastard, isn't he?


End file.
